Where Interns Go Troubles surely Follows
by Maggiemayme
Summary: While Bailey,Burke and Webber host a conference in Seattle, Shepherd and Sloan have a emergency surgery which leaves the 5 Interns alone. "BIG MISTAKE"! and chaos ensues Short first chapter ...more to come
1. Chapter 1

Do not owe any part of GA

NOTE: Kinda short first chapter sorry

Chapter 1.

"Where Interns Go" Trouble is sure to follow"

Alex, George, Izzie, Cristina and Meredith sat around the living room at Meredith house, where they all lived eating pizza, popcorn and watching old surgery videos of Ellis Grey. "Whoa"! Dude Your mom was like the Bad Ass queen of Seattle Grace Surgical team. Meredith didn't reply just got up and said "I'll make more popcorn. "What's with her George asked. Izzie shrugged her shoulders and said "I think we Managed to piss everyone off today! , which is a new record. Alex turned off the TV and said "Yeah well tomorrow are officially screwed once Sloan, Shepherd tell Bailey and Webber our doings today. The mood changed to gloom . Cristina got up and headed for the kitchen. "Well I guess when mommy and Daddy get back were in for it huh? Cristina said pulling a beer out of the fridge. Meredith smiled and said "Well "It's their faults for leaving us. "They really should know better to leave "Us Alone"! " Meredith stated with her fingers in held quotations signs "Alone"

"So we accidentally drop Mr., Gorman's ashes while we were playing catch with his urn. George said entering the kitchen with Izzie and Alex behind him. George let out a sigh. And said "God we are so going to hell" "I think that's nothing Alex replied, compared to Mr. Harris from the board of trustees being sedated 8 hours and taken to psyche ward because we thought he was Mr. Jennings who we let him leave after he told us he was Dr, Ludwig first name Arthur, who was looking for a patient who escaped from the psyche ward. "How is that our fault?" Cristina said bluntly. Meredith shrugged her shoulders . "Ya now You think they should have learned by now "Not to leave us alone. Izze stated taking a sip of beer.

The front door opened and slammed which made the interns jump. George dove by the counter while the other froze waiting to see who had came in.

Shepherd apeared at the kitchen doorway and said. "I distincly remember telling you 5 to stay in the pit, "You 5 better pray your ases don't get kicked out of the program tomorrow. :where's O'Maley? "Right here Dr. Shepherd"! George hand waved from behind the counter. Shepherd started to head to the front door when he turned around and said "I asked you 5 to do "One" thing, "One Thing!" Shepherd saying Now Mr. Harris has a nice juicy story of how 5 incompemtent interns drugged him and he had to spend a day in the pysche ward. "NOT TO MENTION you were playing with someone Ashes and dropped them. That one will remain our secrert. "I'm just hoping you were able to scoop up most of her ashes up. "Well You see wha had happenened was Izzie said trying to keep a straight face, was George actually vacumn them up and thought we could just put Mrs. Blums ashed back But I think when he pushed the wrong button mostof the ashes scatters because it was windy and we went out side so we kinda just filled it with cigarrete ashes. "Which is what killed her Alex said. "So it's kinds Ironic "do You think?" The Interns snorted trying to keep from laughing. Shepherd held up his hand and said "I don't want to know.! You 5 may have jeopardized not only your intership but Sloans and my Job as well. "Good work" Shepherd left slamming the front door. The interns busted up after Shepherd left. "Boy if I were so dam drunk I would be really worried George's voice replied coming from behind the counter.

"Yeah well "drink up bitches"Tomorrow should be a very interesting day! Cristina said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"The Day of reckoning"

Alex, George, Izzie, Cristina and Meredith sat around the living room all were ready for work. 'Well we should be going Izzie replied. "No don't want to piss them off anymore then they're probably are. Meredith said walking into the living room as she checked her pager. "I wonder what they'll do to us George said in a raspy voice. "Dude we are going to n the pit for the next month and no surgeries or our asses get kicked out of the program. "Ill take the month in the pit for $500 Alex Cristina replied. "Come On Meredith said we definitely got to or we'll will be late.

They 5 Interns enter the hospital and went straight to the locker room to change into their scrubs. Everyone was whispering and giggling. They're escapades were well known. "Can I ask you something ? Dennis Coil asked George. George nodded "Do you think you five are special or something? "I mean you 5 constantly screw up , break rules but you always come out with another chance. The rest of the Intern in unison sounded they're agreement to that.

"Not always "Meredith replied we don; get away with anything,. "Oh sure Linda Franks said a chubby dark haired with beady eyes . "You 5 should've been kicked out of the programs long ago, if it was us we'd be gone. "Hey Hey Hey" Cristina said "You all need to get your selves ready for work.

"Yeah Linda said "Sleeping with the attending and having a in with the chief and a Mother who was Ellis Grey " I guess your all untouchable and the rules are different for you.

"Meredith leaped off the bench towards Linda who was way bigger then she was and have almost a foot on her. "You Bitch!" "Where do you get off talking about my mother. Alex and George pulled her off Linda

"Lucky for you , Alex is here to save you from kicking your ass Meredith spouted.

"This isn't helping Alex replied holding Meredith back, Not everyone can have a Bad ass Surgeon for a mom.

Another Female intern commented "Maybe I should model in my underwear to pay for my Education. Izzie got in her face and said "Yeah well I grew up in a trailer park Bitch and I can take you out with my punch. "I like to see you try The female Intern said with a smirk. " Okay Alex said this a hospital we need to get ready for rounds?" "As much as I would love to see a chick fight we really need to stop this we're in enough trouble already Alex said looking at his 4 fellow interns. "Yeah Jesse Granite another intern said. "Say the "Man Whore" "What did you call me? Alex said pushing him up against the locker.

"MAN…."WHORE" Jessie said and then George who jumped on Jesse. Vince Matthews pointed to George and said "Oh look the little girl defending his sweetheart". "Did you just call me Gay?" George said then punching the guy squarely in the mouth. The all chaos ensured.

Bailey, Shepherd, Sloan and Burke came in to see what was all the noise. Burke slammed the dor and said "THIS A HOSPITAL! IS THIS TO ACT?"

"I suggest you fools go to where you suppose to be and "My People?" THE CHIEF WANTS YOU ASAP IN HIS OFFICE"! NOW!


End file.
